


Day 67

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 67

Back at Baker Street...

 

"Mrs. HUD-son!"

"You had a look, didn’t you, Sherlock, when you first came to see about your flat."

Hmmm...oiled...scratches...

"The door’s been opened recently."

"No, can’t be. That’s the only key....I can’t get anyone interested in this flat. It’s the damp, I expect. That’s the curse of basements...I had a place once when I was first married. Black mould all up the walls...Oh. MEN!!"

 

"Shoes."

Very good, John, your skills are improving...

"He’s a bomber, remember...."

Yes...John...damn it...

"Hello?"

"H-hello ... sexy."

"Who's this?"

"I’ve...sent you...a little puzzle...just to say hi..." 

Oh.

"Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying...I'm typing."

Ah.

"And...this...stupid...bitch...is reading it out."

"The curtain rises."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"No...what do you mean?"

Damn it...John...you wouldn't understand...I've been so bored, for so long...

"I’ve been expecting this for thhhome time."

"Twelve hours to solve..my puzzle Sherlock..."

"...or I'm going to be....soooo....naughty."

At last....something different...


End file.
